unbreakablemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Dunn
Joseph Dunn is the son of David Dunn and Audrey Dunn. Who believes that his dad is a superhero and tries to convince him that he is a hero. Biography Reunion with his Father Among other families of victims wait for him at the hospital, Joseph and his mother waited for David, relieved to see him alive and well. Meeting Elijah Prince Then Dunn takes his son Joseph to the Limited Edition comic book art museum, where he meets the man responsible for the card left on David's car window: Elijah Price. Elijah explains of his disease known as Osteogenesis Imperfecta Type :1; which means his bones are very frail and easily breakable. Price theories that if there was someone like him in the world then there would be someone that is the opposite of him. Proving his Father is a Superhero After seeing Elijah Price, Joseph tried to prove to his father that he had abilities by shooting him with a gun. However, Joseph was stopped by David due to David's threat of leaving Joseph and leaving for New York. Later David and Audrey went out on a date while Joseph stayed at home. The Truth One morning David shows Joseph a newspaper of his night out, advising him never to tell Audrey. Glass 19 years later, Joseph is working with his father to help him stop the criminals of Philadelphia, while helping him run Dunn Home Security. He gives him a lead on Kevin Wendell Crumb's whereabouts after triangulating three past abduction locations. When his father goes out to search for Kevin, He gives him information via microphone feed. He hears David and the Horde later being arrested and sent to the mental hospital. He goes in later with a rationalized version of his father's history as the Overseer in order to get him out of the hospital, but the psychiatrist, Dr. Ellie Staple, doesn't buy it and believes Joseph and his father share in the delusion as a coping mechanism following Joseph's mother's death. He later arrives at the mental hospital at the same time as Casey Cooke and Mrs. Price, and all three witness the fight between the Overseer and The Beast. Before The Beast has a chance to use David's weakness of water against him, Joseph reveals that Kevin's father died in the train crash orchestrated by Elijah in order to find David. He then watches in horror as Dr. Staple's men kill David and then lashes out at them for it. Later, he along with Casey and Mrs. Price receive video surveillance of each person using their abilities from Mr. Glass posthumously. They then share the videos, revealing the existence of super-humans as well as that of the Black Clover Organization to be made public. Though it is hinted that part of Joseph's motive for sharing the videos is get payback at Dr. Staple and her organization for taking his father's life. Relationships Family * Audrey Dunn - Mother * David Dunn - Father Allies * Casey Cooke - friend * Mrs. Price - friend Enemies * Elijah Price/Mr. Glass * The Horde * Dr. Ellie Staple * The Clover Organization References # M Night Shyamalan Adds Spencer Treat Clark And Charlayne Woodard To Glass Category:Humans Category:Unbreakable (film) Characters Category:Glass (film) Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Males Category:Heroes